Cinderella
by llounen
Summary: What does Kagome do when she meets prince charming but her stepmother and stepsister keep her from being happy. A mix of cinderella and Ever After together with some extras. Updated chapter 7
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Blue Eyes

Chapter 1: Blue Eyes

It was 7 in the morning when the bell on the clock tower went off. Kagome awoke from her sleep to greet another hard working day. Kagome got out of bed and stood in front of the mirror. Kagome was a pure blood demon that was forced to live with her human stepmother and sisters. Everyday she of her life she hated because of all the work they made her do and the extras with it.

Everyday it was the same thing done at the same time. She would get up at seven in the morning and get ready for the day ahead of her, only to start off with cooking the breakfast for her sisters and stepmother so when they a woke they didn't have to wait. Then Kagome would go and start her morning chores that had to be completed by the time it was time to cook lunch. After lunch when she got the dishes done she would go out into the town if needed to shop and get the things they needed. Only after shopping when she got home it would be time for dinner. After dinner was finished she would clean up the table and get the kitchen clean in time for her to get some rest for the same thing the next day.

Kagome was use to the everyday chores that she had to do, because her stepmother. It had all started the day after her father had died. She was forced to live with them because on one would take her in and she had no other family.

Kagome got dressed into her usual outfit which was a puck green dress tightly fit with patches all around it. She picked up her brush and started brushing her long raven, silk, black hair and put it up tight so it wouldn't get in the way. Then she started brushing her tail so it still kept its fluffiness. Kagome was an inu youkai, with an imprint of a fire with an arrow going through it on her forehead. She had deep ocean blue eyes that made her oldest stepsister Kikyou jealous. Her mother Yura always told Kikyou that she was better looking than Kagome.

How ever, Kikyou's younger sister Kaede always thought was Kagome was pretty and didn't deserve to be treated the way her mother and sister treated her. She always made things easy on Kagome when her mother wasn't around.

Kagome had finished getting ready when she heard a small noise outside. Kagome went over to the window and looked out to the road. She saw the royal prince Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha not far from her house. She heard them arguing over something but didn't pay attention because she was on a tight schedule. Kagome ran down stairs and into the kitchen to see breakfast already cooking and bowls ready to be served.

Kagome looked around and saw the kitchen was clean and everything was in its proper place. "I hope I didn't upset you by doing some cleaning and cooking?" Kagome heard the voice of the only person she loved. "Thank you Kaede for your help, but you better hope mother doesn't find out about this or she will punish me." Replied Kagome as she turned around to see Kaede with a smile on her lips. "Don't worry I just got through taking a bath so I didn't look like I did and I put my dirty close in the wash area so they didn't see them." Kagome only smiled at Kaede for her kindness.

Kagome served up the bowls and got everything in order so she could take up the breakfast. Kaede helped with what she could but stayed away from the things that would get her dirty. Kaede served her own bowl and went into the dinning room to eat, when Kagome left to take the food up.

In a short moment Kagome was back down stairs with an empty tray. She grabbed her thing to feed the animals and prepared her self to go outside.

Kagome walked out into the yard and called upon the farm animals to come and eat. Kagome could hear the brothers still arguing, but didn't pay much attention to it. Kagome laid some chicken feed on the ground and watched as the mothers helped their chicks to eat. She then walked over to the horse and held out her hand and let the horse feed from it. Kagome heard the little wines of the one thing she always loved. She looked down to see three little puppies at her feet wanting to be feed. Kagome put the rest of the horse feed in the bucket for the horse to eat out of and walked into the house to get the dog food. It took her five minutes to prepare three bowls of puppy food. She went back out side and placed all three bowls on the ground. The puppies all rushed over to their bowls and started eating. Kagome let a little laugh exit her lips but kept the rest back.

"Excuse me miss." a voice came that made Kagome freeze in her steps. Kagome turned around only to find the eldest prince looking at her. "Excuse me, but are you busy? We sort of need a little help." Kagome looked past the prince over to where the other one was and noticed her was pissed off and talking to himself. Kagome then looked back to Sesshomaru. "I guess I can help a little." came Kagome's voice as soft as silk.

Sesshomaru turned around and walked out of the yard and Kagome followed after him. 'She has a voice like an angle, but with sadness in it. What can make a girl so sad who is as pretty as she' came Sesshomaru's thought as he walked back to Inu Yasha. Kagome didn't know what she was doing but if her stepmother caught her she would be punished for good. Sesshomaru stop and turned around to look at Kagome who kept her head down. "You should show respect by looking up and us not at the ground" said Sesshomaru. Kagome lifted her head and looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. "I'm sorry mi lord." Replied Kagome. Sesshomaru was taken back by her eyes but showed no emotion of it for he was good at hiding it. Her eyes where like heaven and made him feel all warm all over his body. He couldn't figure out why but he loved her eyes and didn't want to move. Kagome wanted to blush when she saw the prince just stare at her, but kept it held back.

"Can I ask why you brought a low class person over here?" asked Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru looked away from Kagome and to his half-wit brother. "Listen here you half- wit. I brought her over so she could help out. So show at least a little respect." Replied Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha glared at his brother with hate. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru wondering what she was supposed to help with. "This way if you'll follow me." Said Sesshomaru. He turned and led the way back to his and his brother's horse. Kagome followed close behind with Inu Yasha behind her.

Sesshomaru stopped sudden and looked down at the ground. Kagome followed his eyes and saw what had happened. A poor little fawn was trying to get up and move but couldn't. Kagome knelt down to get a closer look at the fawn. "I still say we should have killed it and put it out of it misery." Complain Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru turned and glared at his brother. Kagome ignored what was going on behind her and attended to the fawn.

Kagome sensed something in the wood that caught her attention. Kagome looked up from the fawn and stared into the woods. Sesshomaru notice Kagome was staring at the woods. "What is wrong girl?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome looked back to Sesshomaru and then at the fawn. "Something is in the woods looking for this fawn." Replied Kagome. Before Kagome or anyone else could say another word something appeared out of the woods and a few feet from them. Kagome looked at the person and saw it looked like a little girl who looked only to be six.

Kagome looked down at the fawn and saw it was trying to move to the girl. Kagome placed her hand on the fawn's leg and closed her eyes and focused all her energy towards the broken leg. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha watched Kagome and saw a bright pink light come from her hands. When the light disappeared the two brothers saw the fawn stand and run towards the girl. The girl looked at Kagome and bowed and disappeared into the woods with the fawn. Kagome stood up and looked at the two brothers. "If you would excuse me I have to go now." "What was that you did and why?" asked Inu Yasha. "I simply healed the fawn's leg so it could return to the girl." Replied Kagome. Sesshomaru was annoyed with his brother. "I am sorry for his ignorant behavior. I thank you for your help and you may leave back to your home." Said Sesshomaru. Kagome bowed low to the two brothers. Sesshomaru noticed the marks on her neck but didn't have time to get a close look before she lifted her upper body and walked off.

Kagome went back into the yard and behind the house out of site. Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha mounted their horses and started off back to the castle. Sesshomaru couldn't get the picture of her eyes out of his head and the sadness that was in them. "She is so beautiful but why the sadness. I never got to get her name. I'll just call her blue eyes.' With that thought left in his head Sesshomaru and his brother rode of into the distance with out another word.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Secret of the Little Girl and the First Sign of Love

Chapter 2: The Secret of the Little Girl and the First Sign of Love

As Kagome rounded the corner of her house she looked back toward the brothers and watched them ride off toward the castle. After they rode off out of site, Kagome walked off to finish her chores before she got caught not doing them.

(At the Palace)

Sesshomaru and his brother returned to the castle late. King Inu Tashio came storming out of the castle towards his sons. Sesshomaru glared at his father but paid no attention to him. "You two are late and you better have a good reason why." Came the king as he reached his sons. "It was his fault we are late father." Inu Yasha said pointing to Sesshomaru. "If he would have killed the fawn and went on, we would not have been late." Finished Inu Yasha. Sesshomaru glared at his half-wit brother. Sesshomaru didn't feel like being there, so he decided to go into the castle away from his brother and father. Sesshomaru walked past his father, but didn't get far before he was stopped. "Sesshomaru is this true?" came his father. Sesshomaru was silent for a few minutes before he decided to answer. "Yes it is and if you have a problem with it then deal with it." And with that said Sesshomaru walked into the castle not looking back towards his father or brother.

(Kagome's house)

"Kagome!" yelled Kikyou. Kagome hated having to listen to her. "Yes Kikyou." Replied Kagome as she walked into the living room. "It's too cold in here. What are you trying to do get me sick?" "I sorry. I'll go get some wood for the fire." Replied Kagome. Kagome walked out of the room and outside to the fire wood area and saw there was only two pieces of firewood there. Kagome brought in the wood and placed it in the fire. "That's better. Now leave you ugly pathetic thing." Kagome left without a word. She went into the kitchen and finished up the rest of the cleaning before she got ready to leave. Kagome didn't really need to go into town. So she decided to go into the woods and get some more firewood.

Kagome left the house in a hurry but was cut off as she reached the gate. "Where do you think your going Kagome?" asked her stepmother as Kagome reached the gate. "I am going into the woods to get some more fire wood," replied Kagome. "Don't take long out there. Dinner will be ready at its appropriate time." "Yes mamma" Kagome walked out the gate and headed toward the woods without looking back towards her stepmother. Kagome was going to enjoy her time out without anyone to disturb her.

(At the Palace)

Sesshomaru walked around his room for what seemed hours to him. He couldn't get those blue eyes out of his mind. 'I have to see her again, but when and how?' he was so deep in thought he forgot the world around him. He came back to reality and decided to leave the castle for a while and gather his thoughts. He knew of the perfect place to go. A place where no one else would bother, not even his own brother. Sesshomaru walked out of his room and down stairs to the front doors. He was fixing to walk out the door when he stopped. "What do you want Inu Yasha?" came Sesshomaru's cold voice. Inu Yasha came out from his hiding spot and ran over to Sesshomaru. "Are you going out again?" asked Inu Yasha. "Yes I am and no you can not come with. I am allowed to be by myself for once with out you around." With that said Sesshomaru left out the door and left an upset Inu Yasha behind him.

Sesshomaru was glad to get out of the palace and have some time to him self. He walked to the edge of town to where it met with the woods. He looked around to make sure he wasn't being followed by anyone and the headed off into the woods. Sesshomaru walked for a while until he smelled cheery blossoms and sensed a demon near by. He went to investigate and see who it was.

(In the Forest)

Kagome went deep into the forest not really looking for firewood but enjoying her time by herself with no worries or Kikyou. Kagome just wonder through not knowing where her feet where taking her at all. All of a sudden Kagome heard a little girl laugh and wonder where it came from. She followed the sound of laughter all the way to a waterfall of pure beauty. Kagome just stopped and look around the whole place looking at its beauty that came from it. She never knew that there was a waterfall near her house. 'I swear beyond all the heaven I will tell no one of this place.' Kagome didn't notice she was being watch from behind in the shadows.

Sesshomaru watched Kagome closely from behind. He wasn't expecting to see her here. He was the only one he knew of, who knew about this place. He kept himself hidden from Kagome because he wanted to know more about her and why she was here.

Kagome walked over to the water and looked deep into its depths. She looked up to the rock in the middle and noticed the same little girl she saw earlier there. The little girl smiled at Kagome and moved from the rock to land in a second. Kagome just looked at the little girl wondering what she should say or do.

The little girl looked up at Kagome and smiled. "I didn't get to thank you for saving my fawn earlier today." Said the little girl. "What… oh, you're welcome." Replied Kagome. The little girl laughed a little at Kagome. "I am Rin. Care taker of the animals in the woods. I am what most people don't believe in." Kagome looked Rin over and noticed she had wings on her back. "Are you a faerie?" asked Kagome in a low voice. Rin shook her head yes and giggled. "Most people don't believe in me or my people because they can't see us and if you can't see or touch it they don't believe it." Kagome smiled at the little girl. The little girl looked back at Kagome and smiled. "What's your name?" she asked as she sat beside Kagome. "My name is Kagome." Rin was fixing to ask Kagome something else but disappeared when she heard someone come out of the woods.

Sesshomaru came out of his hiding spot and walked up to Kagome. He didn't hear or see anything that went on. He didn't even see Rin talking to Kagome. For all he knows, he saw was Kagome by the water looking at it not moving.

Kagome turned and looked behind her and saw the prince walking up to her. She turned back and saw Rin had left with out a trace. 'Weird. I wonder if he saw her. I doubt he did though.' Kagome stood up and lowered her head before him. "Why do you lower your head before me?" asked Sesshomaru. Kagome raised her head and looked at Sesshomaru not knowing what to say. Sesshomaru stared into her eyes and was almost lost but shook himself out of it. "You did not answer my question." He said in his cold voice. "I was always told you are supposed to bow before royalty." Kagome said lightly. Sesshomaru nodded his head at her answer.

Kagome couldn't stop staring into his eyes for they where so beautiful. Sesshomaru also couldn't stop looking into her eyes as well. He couldn't get enough of her eyes. 'Gods why did it have to be her that had the eyes I cant get enough of. She is so beautiful. I would do anything to have her as mine.' 'But she is a peasant girl. She is not worthy of a prince such as your self, like your father's law states.' 'I can care less of my father's law.' Sesshomaru argued with his mind before he shook himself out f it.

Kagome didn't want this moment to end as well. 'Gods, why can't I run away? I am not worthy to be standing here in front of him looking at him. He is so beautiful, but if he knew what I am meant to my home, he would look at me as a disgrace.' 'Then don't tell him.' Kagome agreed with her self to keep what she did a secret.

Sesshomaru came closer to Kagome. Kagome didn't know why but she didn't back up. She accepted him to come closer to her. "What is your name?" He asked her in a whisper voice only she could hear. "Its Kagome mi lord." She replied in a little voice. "Just call me Sesshomaru when no one is around." He said. Kagome smiled at his request.

Sesshomaru place a hand on Kagome's cheek and rubbed it lightly. Kagome closed her eyes only wishing it was a dream, but when she opened them he was still there. They stood there for a while staring at each other not paying attention to what was going on around them. Kagome looked away from him not wanting it to end but she knew it had to.

"What's wrong Kagome?" he asked in a smooth light voice. "I must go. I told my mother that I would be back in time for super." She replied. Kagome didn't like lying to him but she had to keep her identity a secret. "Very well, but I would like to see you again." Replied Sesshomaru. Kagome looked into his eyes. "I don't know when that'll be." "In three days. Same place around the same time." "I can try but I can't promise anything." Kagome turned to walk off but was stopped when Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. "At least try to. I would really like to see you again." Kagome smiled a little. "I will try." And with that Sesshomaru let go of her hand and watched her walk off until she was out of sight.

Sesshomaru turn and started walking off back towards the castle. 'God I love that girl. I want to know more about her. I want her to be happy and free and not be so worried about anything at all. I can not wait to see her again.' Sesshomaru left his thought and continued back, with only seeing her again, on his mind.

Kagome on the other hand could not stop thinking about Sesshomaru and was hoping she could see again. 'God he is so fine. I can wait to see him again.' Kagome snapped out of her thought when she realized she was almost home and she didn't have any firewood. She was almost home when she spotted a pile of wood. When she looked around to see if anyone was around but stopped when she barely saw her house. 'How could this be? What ever it is I thank you god for letting me find it.'

Kagome rushed over to the pile and started gathering it up and taking it home. By the time Kagome was finished she walked into the kitchen and noticed she was just in time to cook diner and have it ready. Kagome smiled and started cooking diner. 'God, I thank you for this day and thank you for it being perfect.' Kagome left her thoughts and finished diner and went about her normal duties after diner.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: The Life They Once Knew

chapter 3: The Life They Once Knew

It was the day before Kagome told Sesshomaru she would try to meet him again. Kagome kept Sesshomaru on her mind while she cleaned, cooked, and did her shopping. She couldn't get him off her mind. All she knew was that she wanted to get everything done that she could so nothing could stop her from see him tomorrow. The only thing that troubled her was that she didn't know how she was going to get out of the house without telling her stepmother.

Kagome started cleaning the floors. She made sure to keep herself busy because the other two sisters where up stairs working on their musical talent. Kagome never disturbed them for her ears couldn't take the horrible noise that came from Kikyou. Kagome never understood why people listened to someone so horrible at sing but didn't pay any attention to it if she could.

Kagome finished the entire floor and went to start cooking diner before she got in trouble for not having it ready. Kagome walked into the kitchen and looked around at what there was to eat. She had a hard time deciding on what to fix. She finally figured out what to fix for diner that they would enjoy. She used a little bit of her demon speed to get all the things she needed to start dinner. She felt lucky that her stepmother didn't walk in on her or she would have gotten in trouble for using her demon powers. She was always told to act like how a normal human would, but behind her stepmother's back Kagome always used her power to get things done faster.

Kagome got started on diner but for some reason kept thinking about Sesshomaru with what ever she was doing. She couldn't wait to see him again and kept on hoping that tomorrow she would be able to see him.

(At the palace)

Sesshomaru was standing against the wall looking at his brother who was acting stupid. Sesshomaru's mind wandered back to thinking about Kagome. He couldn't keep her off his mind and every time he closed his eyes he saw her or her blue eyes.

"Hey Sesshomaru?" came Inu Yasha voice. Sesshomaru snapped out of his thought and focused his attention on his half-wit brother. "What is that you want know?" came Sesshomaru in his normal cold tone. "Guess what fathers doing?" Sesshomaru was getting annoyed with Inu Yasha and want to kick him, but as soon as he did his stepmother would be over to them yelling at him about how he shouldn't treat Inu Yasha like that. "What is it you half-wit of a hanyou?" Inu Yasha ignored what Sesshomaru said and went on. "Father is throwing a ball for the both of us." "I don't care about some damn stupid ball. I don't go to most of them anyways so what makes this one special?" "Father said this one would be a special one. He said this would be the last chance you'll have to choose a mate before he chooses one for you." Sesshomaru was shocked to hear this but didn't show it.

Sesshomaru walked off and up the stairs to see his father about the information Inu Yasha had given him. 'Why does my father wish me to mate? There has to be some logic as to why he wants me to do this.' Sesshomaru came out of his thoughts when he reached the door to his father's studies. Sesshomaru walked in without knocking or anything.

"Well, well look who decided to come and see me. Let see why would my eldest son of all people come and see me at a time like this? Maybe it's because he found out about a ball that would be his last chance to find a mate." Came his father without looking at his son or paying him any attention. "If you knew about it and how I would react to it, why didn't you come and tell me about it yourself?" replied Sesshomaru in his normal cold tone. "Maybe because I didn't care what you have to say about it or your view point on mates. Either way you find one you like or I shall choose for you and right now I have mine chosen for you if you fail to choose one."

Sesshomaru glared at his father with a look to kill and turned and walked out of his father's studies. 'The fool already had it planed out for me to mate with a girl that he choose. That's why he is doing all this. He doesn't think I'll get a mate by his dead line. Well I guess I'll have to beat him at his own game.'

Sesshomaru went to the palace garden and sat under a tree by the pond and looked up into the night sky think about her again. 'I know who I want but I know nothing of her or her past. I will see her tomorrow one way or another and my father will not interfere nor my half wit brother.' Sesshomaru kept thinking about tomorrow.

(Next Morning)

Kagome awoke and hurried out of bed to get dressed and head down stairs to prepare breakfast. As soon as Kagome got to the kitchen she used the one thing that could get her in trouble with her stepmother if she was caught. She used her demon speed to get breakfast started so she didn't get behind. Kagome had everything out and ready to go. Kaede came running into the kitchen and saw Kagome speeding around the kitchen preparing everything. "Kagome you might want to stop this instant?" Kagome came to a sudden stop in front of Kaede. "Why?" "Mother is coming right now. She had me check to see if you where in here. I don't know why but I think it is something bad." Kagome looked to the door. "To late she is already here."

Kaede hurried to the table and acted like she was ready to eat. Yura came trough the door and saw Kagome finishing up preparing breakfast. "Your up and done early." Kagome looked at her stepmother. "I couldn't sleep so I decided to come and get started on my chores and breakfast." Yura studied Kagome and was discussed with her. "Good then I won't have to wait on you to get your chores done and get out of the house before lord Naraku gets here." "Mama?" "Lord Naraku is come to visit on some important matters and I don't want you here to mess anything up or make me and my daughters look bad." Kagome did change her expression when Yura mentioned Lord Naraku or the fact that she was suppose to be out of the house for the day, but deep down inside she was discussed with hearing his name but happy to be leaving.

Kagome never liked Lord Naraku. He was always staring her down with lust in his eyes and every time her father would leave the room where Kagome and Naraku where at he would always get close to Kagome and try to get a feel for him.

Yura left the kitchen in a hurry to get ready for her guess. Kagome stood there not knowing what to do. Kaede stared at Kagome wondering what she was doing. Kaede got up form the table and walked over to her stepsister and lightly tapped her shoulder. Kagome looked at Kaede with hatred in her eyes. "Kagome what's wrong?" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Kaede. "It's nothing to important. Just something that happened to me when I was little before my father died." Kagome turned and got started cleaning and getting everything ready so she could leave.

(At the castle)

Sesshomaru was sitting at the table eating his breakfast when his stepmother came in the room. Sesshomaru noticed she entered but paid no attention to her. Sesshomaru never liked her, one she had a foul human smell to her, second she caused his mother to die of a broken heart, and third she produced an annoying off spring.

Sesshomaru just sat there and ate as his stepmother went and got her own breakfast and sat down to eat. She watched Sesshomaru with caution. Sesshomaru knew she was watching him and got tired of it. He looked up at his bowl and at her. "Do you have a problem with what you see before you? After all it is not polite to stare at someone while they eat." "There is nothing you can do to stop me and you know that." "Well I don't like nasty wenches who steal from others and break people's hearts to stare at me." And with that said Sesshomaru got up from the table, turned, and left the room.

Sesshomaru walk up to his room and sat down on his bed looking at the only picture he had of his mother and him together. Sesshomaru would never forgive his father for what he did or except his choices. He remembered the last time he was able to see his mother and swore to her on her grave that he would never let another women other than his feature mate take his heart to love.

Sesshomaru opened his window and jumped out onto the castle grounds and walked over to the wall and jumped over it. He looked around to make sure no one was watching him or even noticed he was there. He walked along the wall towards the back of town to the woods. He kept checking to make sure he wasn't being followed or watched closely by anyone. He stopped short and changed his course quickly before anyone noticed. He hurried quickly to a dark shadowy place and stared at the spot where he was before he hid.

Inu Yasha came running into site but slowly turned and walked away. "Damn I thought I saw him come this way. Father will be mad when he finds out I can't find him. He knows he is supposed to respect my mother. Oh well, he'll learn sometime soon." Inu Yasha walked out of view and back to the middle point of the town. Sesshomaru came out of hiding and rushed towards the woods making sure no one followed.

He reached the end of the wood and looked around before continuing any further. 'That was a close call. That damn wench went crying to my father, I can wait to see her pay for life.' Sesshomaru continued to the special point while making sure no one was following close behind.

(Kagome's house)

Kagome finished her chores and got ready. Her stepmother kept trying to hurry her up and get her out, but Kagome didn't need her help. Kagome finished and walked down stairs and out the back door. She walked to the front and across the rode to the woods. She looked back at the house, and then continued on her way to the special spot.

Kagome walk slowly towards the spot where she was supposed to meet him. As she came closer she saw no one there. She walked further towards the edge of the water and sat down. 'I guess it wasn't meant to be' Kagome just stared into the water looking at her reflection. She didn't notice she was being watched.

Sesshomaru walked out of the shadows and up behind Kagome. "You came." Kagome jumped when she heard his voice and turned to see him. "Yes I did. My stepmother told me to leave the house because a special person was coming to visit." "Well I am glad you came." Kagome looked back towards the water and looked back at her reflection. Sesshomaru watched her and noticed something was wrong. Sesshomaru walked around her and sat in front of her. "What troubles you?" he asked as he lifted her head to face him.

Kagome stared at him before answering. "It's about this man who is visiting my step mom. I know him. I've known him since I was little. He use to work for my father but that was before my father died." "Who is this man you speak of?" "His name is Naraku. He was a bounty hunter that knew my father and the work he did. My father trusted him too much but that was before he knew what he did to me behind my fathers back. My father never trusted him after that and banished him from our home." "Who was your father?" "My father was an assassin. He did work for anyone who needed it but mainly for the king. My father's name is Sir Adrin. He was killed right after he met my stepmother."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Your father was Sir Adrin!" Kagome looked shocked at Sesshomaru. "Yes, you seem surprised to know that." "I looked up to your father when I was a boy. I wanted to be like him. That was before my mother died. Now I live in a life of chains trying to free myself from the world in which my father rules." "I see. Your brother, how did he take to his mother dieing?" Sesshomaru grew annoyed at the question. Kagome tensed up when she heard him growl. Sesshomaru noticed all her muscles tighten then realized he was growling. "I am sorry. I didn't mean to upset…" Sesshomaru cut her off before she could finish. "No, I should be sorry. You don't know about Inu Yasha. He is my half brother. He is the favorite little bastard my father loves. He treats that hanyou with more respect then anything else."

Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. She knew what it was like to be treated with no respect and having other being treated better than her. "So, how did your mother die?" she asked softly. "She died of a broken heart by my father." "I'm sorry to hear that." Kagome looked away. 'He must have loved his mother so much. He is so lucky. At least he got to meet his mother. I wonder though, why would a prince's life be so miserable if you get what ever you want? At least he doesn't live my life.'

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome, as she was deep in thought. 'I wonder what she is thinking about? She is strange but yet beautiful. I wonder if she'll come to the ball my father is planning, because if she does I will choose her and piss my father off to no end. Then I shall see who has the higher head.' Sesshomaru came out of his thoughts and stared at Kagome who wasn't paying attention.

Kagome snapped out of her thought rather quickly when she heard some talking. Sesshomaru heard it too and got up and hid rather quickly in the shadows. Kagome just stood there looking to see who it was. Kagome saw the shadows come closer to her. "Kagome is that you?" came a voice that Kagome recognized as Kaede. Kagome looked up to where Sesshomaru was and gave him a look that told him everything was fine.

Kaede came into the clearing and looked at Kagome. "What are you doing here?" asked Kagome as Kaede came to a stop. Sesshomaru came out of the shadows and walked over to Kagome. Kaede saw him and went wide-eyed but Kagome gave her a look that told Kaede not to tell him anything about her.

Kaede shook her head to Kagome before answering her question. "Mother sent me to look for you. She said to come home." Kagome looked from Kaede to Sesshomaru. "I must go now." "I want to see you again. Let say at the up coming ball my father is throwing. The invitations should be out tomorrow." Kagome stared into Sesshomaru's eyes. "I can try but I don't know if I'll be able to." "Well I'll look forward to seeing you and if you don't come then I'll come and find you." Kagome looked down to the ground. "I'll try to be there." Sesshomaru lifted Kagome's chin and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He then turned and walked off into the distance and out of sight.

"You know mother won't let you go." Came Kaede after he was gone. "I have to try." "Kagome he is a prince and you're a servant girl to my mother. It would never work." "He doesn't know about that and you are not to tell him. Also you are not to tell anyone about seeing us together okay?" Kaede looked into Kagome's eye and saw the pleading look. "Fine I won't say anything, but I don't want to see you get hurt either." "I've been hurt enough by my father dieing. What more could hurt me?" Kaede didn't answer. "We better be going before Kikyou comes looking for us or worse mother." Kaede turned and head on home. Kagome took one last look at the path he took and turned and followed Kaede.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Dream and Invitation

Chapter 4: The Dream and Invitation

Kagome and Kaede returned home in a hurry. Kagome went about her normal duties and Kaede went to her room to think about what she saw today. Kagome hoped and prayed that Kaede wouldn't tell anyone what she witnessed. Kagome would be in so much trouble if anyone knew, especially her stepmother.

Kagome got everything done and head off to bed. It was an exciting day for her. She kept the memory of Sesshomaru in her head. How she wished he could take her away from all of this.

Kagome got ready for bed and turned out the lights on her way to bed. Kagome looked out her window in her room at the town below her and at the castle. 'If only I had a better life then maybe I might be happy.' Kagome came out of her thoughts. She turned away from the window and got into bed hopping that tomorrow would be a better day.

(At the castle)

Sesshomaru enter the front doors of the castle. He wasn't one bit surprised to see his father stand in the great hall waiting for him to come in. Sesshomaru stopped in his track and stared at his father.

Sesshomaru's father had a look that could kill anything in its path. His father knew of what he said to his stepmother and didn't like it one bit. Sesshomaru stared back at him not saying a word but knew what his father want to say.

His father took a breath when he decided to say what he had to say. "I did it for a reason and if you have a problem with it then you can kiss my ass and go to hell for all I care." Sesshomaru looked at his father and proceed to walk by him and go to his room. Inu Tashio turn to Sesshomaru and spoke to him. "You have better start showing more respect or so help me you will regret living here" Sesshomaru stopped and turned around. "I am to care why?" He turned back around and left.

Inu Tashio got very pissed at his oldest son and threw his fist into the floor. 'Damn when will that boy show me the respect and the respect everyone else deserves?' Inu Tashio thought to him self.

Sesshomaru walked up the stairs and head towards his room. He entered through the door and laid down on his bed. He wanted nothing more to do with his family. All he wanted was to find a true love and leave this life behind. All he thought about after that was Kagome. 'I must make her my mate. Then my father would leave me alone. God she is the most beautiful thing I have ever met in my life. I must see her again.' Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts when he sensed his half wit brother near his room. Sesshomaru growled lowly and stared at the door. His brother walked past. Sesshomaru didn't like his brother near his room. Sesshomaru a few minutes later feel asleep with the thought of Kagome on his mind.

(Next Day)

Kagome awoke with sweat running down her forehead and body. She could believe the dream she had last night. She got up and dressed herself to prepare for the big days worth of work she had. She got dressed in a blue dress that reached the floor and hung of her shoulders.

Kagome ran down stairs to start her morning chores. She couldn't help but think about the dream she had last night.

flash back dream

Kagome was sitting under the tree talking to Sesshomaru. She got up and went home on to be grabbed as she entered the door by some men and put in chains. She looked up to see her stepmother and sister Kikyou laughing at her. She was drug out to a cart and thrown in. all around laid straw on a wooden floor.

Kagome watched as her father's home disappeared out of sight. She couldn't understand where she was going. She was scared and stayed huddled up in the corner of the cart.

The cart came to a stop and the door busted open and she was pulled out of the cart onto the cold ground. She looked up and saw a man hovering over her. She looked a little hard and recognized who the man was. She became frighten. She was pulled up and dragged into the house. She was thrown into a room and some maid started stripping her down and cleaning her up and redressed her in an outfit meant for a demon whore.

She then was place in a bed room that was real dark. Not even the candles lit it up enough. Kagome froze when she felt a hot breath behind her on her neck. Then an arm wrapped around her waist. She was frozen stiff and couldn't move. She was lead over to the bed and thrown down onto it. Kagome focused hard on the figure and recognized it to be Naraku and froze in fear.

Naraku looked at Kagome with lust in his eyes. He laid on Kagome and forced her arms above her head and started lightly kissing on her neck taking in every taste. All Kagome could do was let a few tear fall, because he put so much force on her that she could barely move. Naraku continued to kiss on Kagome as his hands went exploring. He started ripping off her close and lust fully started taking in all of her. Kagome then woke up from her dream covered in sweat.

end of flash back dream  
Kagome looked at the clock and served up the plates for breakfast. She headed up stairs from the kitchen to the bed rooms serving everyone there breakfast. After hitting the last room she head down stairs to finish up her morning chores and go out to town and start her shopping.

Kagome finished up all her chores and grabbed her basket and head out to the town to shop. She start off with the bakery and went from there. Kagome looked at all the young girls around her and notice that they where happy and enjoying life while she was cooking, cleaning, shopping, and doing everything else for her stepmother.

Kagome stopped off at her last store before heading home to cook lunch and start her afternoon chores. She walked out of the shop and turn and ran into Inuyasha. Kagome dropped everything she had when she ran into him. "I am really sorry." Kagome knelt down and started picking all her things up. "Well next time watch where you're going wench. After all servant and slaves can be killed for not watching." Inuyasha walked past Kagome and continued on his way. Kagome continued to gather all her things slowly and began to lightly cry. She only knew two people who talked to her like that. Now she knew of three and the worse part was he was Sesshomaru's half brother.

Kagome finished gathering up everything and stood up and was still crying. She look in the direction he went and saw that he had met up with her step sister Kikyou. She looked away and in the other direction he had come. Kagome became wide eye when she saw Sesshomaru far back.

Kagome then looked at herself and turned and walk away towards her house. Little did she know Sesshomaru saw what had happen but was a little confused as to why it happened.

She got home as quickly as possible. She walked through the kitchen door and put all the supplies she bought up. She walked through the house to see what needed to see done. She stopped when there was a sudden knock on the front door. Kagome opened it to see a messenger person form the palace. He handed her an envelope and tipped his hat and left. Kagome turned and shut the door. She looked at the envelope and saw it was from the palace.

She put it on the table and got everything tidy up and ready to go for when her sibling came home. She sat down and started thing about what happened today. She stopped when she saw everyone come through the door. Kagome got up and walked over to them.

"I see your home before us. Anything come?" ask Kagome's stepmother. Kagome picked up the envelope and handed it to her. "It is from the palace." The sister got excited when they heard it was from the palace. Kagome watched as Yura opened the letter and started reading it out loud.

Dear Ladies,

I am glad to welcome you to the Grand Royal Costume Ball. You will be required to dress in formal costumes suitable for a ball. The ball is being held for the two royal princes who are looking for a mate. The ball will be held tomorrow night starting at 10 pm. Hope to see all the young ladies attended.

Sincerely,  
King Inu Tashio

Yura finished reading the letter. The two sisters were excited about the news. They ran to their rooms and started looking through all their things and getting everything ready for the ball. Kagome looked at Yura. "Will I be able to go since it is extended to all the young ladies?" Yura looked sternly at Kagome. "I might let you attended provided you get all your chores done and have a costume to wear and are good." Kagome smiled and bow to Yura. "Oh thank you, thank you." Kagome turned and walked into the kitchen.

Yura smiled to herself evilly. 'She thinks she will be going to the ball. Well I have a little surprise for her.' Yura lightly laughed to herself and walked up stairs to help her daughter prepare for the occasion.

Kagome ran into the kitchen and started thinking of a good costume. It took Kagome most of the afternoon to take care of her costume.

Night came and Kagome started her night chores and did diner and cleaned up after words. Kagome was exhausted from all the work and trying to get her costume ready. She had to before tomorrow because she'll be getting the others ready for the ball and she won't have time to work on it.

It was two in the morning when Kagome went to bed. She was so tired that she didn't care what went on. All she knew was she was going to see Sesshomaru and she might be made his mate and be taken away from all this life she lives.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Getting Ready

Chapter 5: Getting Ready

Kagome woke up and rushed down stairs and started her daily chores. She didn't care how she got them done she just wanted to get it all done. She ran from cooking breakfast, to sweeping, to even doing the laundry. All Kagome could think about was going to the ball.

Everyone else woke up and started preparing every thing for the big event tonight. Kaede didn't care as much because she knew she wasn't going to get any ones attention. Kikyou on the other hand was excited and was ready to go. She had been talking to Inuyasha and was ready for him to announce her as his mate. At one time Inuyasha thought about Kagome but Kikyou stopped him before he could think about it. She had told him all about Kagome and what she was.

After that Inuyasha never looked at Kagome the same way and treated her like he would treat his own servants.

(At the Palace)

Sesshomaru awoke and prepared himself for the day. As he walked out the door all he saw was blurs of servants running around doing things. Sesshomaru remembered that tonight was the ball and everyone was trying to get things ready.

Sesshomaru continued his way downstairs to get something to eat. All he could think about right now was food and that he would see Kagome tonight. 'Soon this torture hell will end and I will be happy again. Then my father can rest in hell and burn there along with his wench.' Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts as he neared the dinning area.

Sesshomaru stopped as he heard voices come from the dinning hall. He realized that his father, half wit brother, and the wench were in there together talking about the ball tonight. Sesshomaru couldn't stand this and proceeded to the kitchen to eat.

He walked into the kitchen and looked around and found something small to snack on. He then proceeded out to the garden area to sit and gather his thoughts. As he walked out he saw the garden area getting set up for tonight. He kept on walking not stopping to look. He kept going until he found his little notch in the gate and proceeded to go on the other side of it into the woods.

Sesshomaru stopped and look behind him to make sure no one followed. He walked for a while until he came to an opening in the woods and looked around. Sesshomaru looked at every little detail of the opening. He couldn't help but look at its beauty for the area was his mother's personal and private gardening area that she created and built. I the middle was a small but fair area with four ivory pillars holding up a roof over his mother's grave.  
He walked up to it and lightly touched it. A single tear came to his eyes as he looked down at the one woman he looked up to and love so much. "Mother how I wish you where here for this night. Guide me with you power and help me choose right. Is Kagome the right woman for me? Please be with me tonight as I choose."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes as the wind swirled around his face. He opened his eyes and turned and looked at the rest of the garden. Sesshomaru's mother, Kamia, new true beauty and the spells to keep it hidden form anyone. She had only showed Sesshomaru her sacred place that she came to fro answers. Had she not shown him it would have been a hidden place fro ever in life.

Sesshomaru always ran to this place to get away from his family. No matter how hard they tried they could never find him. Sometime he would stay in the one place fro weeks and not leave. He found sanctuary in his mother's garden and he never had to worry about starving for certain fruits grew in the garden.

Sesshomaru turn and bent down and kissed his mother's tomb. He then stood straight and walked towards the entrance and left. Little did Sesshomaru know that a little faerie was watching him from the trees.

Rin giggled lightly as she watched Sesshomaru leave. She hopped down from the tree and walked over to the tomb. She looked at the words written on in and noticed that down in the bottom in small print was a saying.

Rin jumped when she felt some one tap on her shoulder. She looked around to she who is was but saw nothing. When she looked back at the tomb she fell over back words in shock. She looked up at the woman standing behind the tomb and gawked. "W-who are you?" Rin chocked out as she looked at the beautiful woman.

The woman looked down at Rin and gave he a soft and warming smile. "I am Kamia." Rin's mouth dropped open when she heard who she was. "Y-y-your Sesshomaru's m-m-mother?" The woman shook her head 'yes' and looked down at Rin. "That I am. My son was lucky to have me as his mother." Rin looked at her in question. "He doesn't ever show that he could love anyone, not even you." Kamia laughed at the little girls statement. "He has blocked him self from this cruel world his father had created, but he finds peace, harmony, and love here. This is the only place his father could never touch and I made sure he couldn't." Rin smiled at Kamia. "I bet you are here to help your son are you not?" Rin asked in a sort on knowing question. Kamia shook her head 'yes'.

Rin Jumped up and down with happiness. "How are you to help him when he has everything in order?" "I am not truly here just to help him, but another individual he needs and in return needs him. I have been watching my son all his life even when he met the girl Kagome." Rin eyes widen. "You know of Kagome-Chan?" "Yes I do and I know of her father as well. I helped Kagome out once so she would not get punished by her stepmother." Rin giggled a little. "I remember, but how do we help her? Her evil stepfamily watched her constantly and make sure she never has time to do anything." "Yes I know and I also know they are not going to let her go to this ball, but as I have told my ex husband in the past. I will let nothing hurt my son no matter if I am alive or dead. I will help bring her to the ball and let her see my son but the one thing I fear will turn him away is the one secret she has not told him." "That she is a servant/maid. I fear her heart will be broken now or later, but I hope he can see past that." "Me as well Rin. Me as well, but right now we must go and see what we can do for her."

Kamia walked around to Rin and bowed to her. "Shall we go?" asked Kamia as she pointed towards the little opening that lead to the woods. Rin shook her head and walked into the forest. "This is the way to Kagome's house. I am sure when she finds out that they are not going to let her go she will run into the woods to the lake her and Sesshomaru first met at." Kamia smile, nodded to Rin, and followed after her.

(At Kagome's house)

"KAGOME!!" Yelled Yura as she brushed Kikyou's hair. Kagome came running into the living room. "Yes." "What is taking so long? That stuff should have been done first thing this morning when you woke up." "Sorry stepmother. It is almost done. I will work on it faster." Kagome turned and left the room. 'God my life sucks. I know she will not let me go. How I wish I could just see him one more time.' Kagome sighed. She continued her work to get ready for tonight.

Little did Kagome know that she was being watched through the window. Kamia turned to Rin and motioned her to head towards the lake area where the two first met.

No sooner had they arrived they started talking. "She needs a lot of help. The timing is almost near for when the others will leave." Rin looked into the water. "Actually sooner then plan. As soon as Kagome finishes all that is left for them is to get dressed and fix what little there is to do with there hair." Reply Rin and she looked up from the lake.

Kamia shook her head and look in the direction of the setting sun and saw it could not be seen. 'Hope against hope. I hope I can bring happiness to my son. Let him see with love not what is.' Kamia looked towards Kagome's house. "Now all we can do is wait." Kamia sat down and Rin flew up into the tree and fell asleep.

Back at the house Kagome was running around looking for everything they need to finish getting ready. Kagome was tired of running and was glad when the last piece of the costumes where done.

Yura looked at Kagome as her daughter came to the door ready to leave. "Why Kagome dear you are not ready." Kagome looked up at her. "I had no time to get what I wanted for the ball so I am not going." Kikyou turn on her heals. "Well why not wear that. I mean going as a servant would be a perfect costume for you. Oh wait I am sorry, can go as something that you are already." Kikyou laughed and walked out the door with Kaede right behind her. "Don't worry to much on it Kagome I was going to let you go any ways. I mean after all, the only thing a girl like you is for is to service people and do thing for them and they already have servants. The only difference between you and them is they get paid well. You do it for free." Yura walked out and got in and the carriage drove off down the road to the castle.

Kagome was in tear and ran from the house to the lake area. She couldn't stop crying. She hated the life her father left her to live. She ran until she was right in front of the lake. She looked down at her reflection and fell to her knees cry.

Rin saw the girl and felt sorry for her but didn't go to her for she knew Kamia would arrive to her soon. All Rin could do was watch from where she was at. Kagome couldn't stop crying.

Kamia saw Kagome and walked up to her slowly. She touched Kagome on the shoulder lightly. Kagome jumped when she felt the touch and looked behind her. She was shocked to see a beautiful Inu demon standing behind her. Kagome couldn't speak for the beauty of the demon was so pure and great it took the words out of her mouth.

Kamia stared down at Kagome with a smile. "Why do you cry Kagome? The night is but young and shouldn't you be going to the ball like the rest of the maidens?" Kagome look away from her. "Servants are not meant to go and find happy ever after. It all a waste of my time." Kagome began to cry again. Kamia looked down at her. "Maybe according to your step mother, but you are meant to go to this ball and have fun. I won't accept the fact that you didn't obey the main rule on the invitation. All maidens are invited. That means you as well Kagome."

Kagome looked up at the woman. "Even if I was to go. I have nothing to wear. Nor a way to get there. I am hopeless." Rin flew down from the tree and looked up at Kamia. "Then we will help you Kagome, but you must promise to be home no later then midnight." Kagome looked up with hope. "You'll help me. Why how can I thank you?" "No need child just have fun." Kagome saw a flash of light and in Kamia's arms laid a beautiful silver kimono. It was outlined in navy blue and had a black dragon on the upper left shoulder.

Kagome looked at is and its beauty. She took the dress and went behind the rock to change. When she came out she looked at her self in the reflection of the water. She couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Kamia handed her a pair of sandals to wear. Rin flew up to Kagome and started fixing up her hair. To the final touch Rin put a silver head wear on Kagome head. It had lines entwined and a heart in the middle of it with a little black dragon charm hanging in the middle of it. Kagome turned to Kamia and Rin and didn't know how to thank them.

Kagome was still yet sad. Kamia looked at Kagome. "No reason to be sad. Your transportation will arrive soon. Also here, take this." Kamia handed Kagome a piece of cloth. "What is it?" Kagome looked at the silver cloth and felt something in it. She unwrapped it and saw a silver necklace with a blue half crescent moon on it and a sliver dog sitting in front of the moon. Kagome looked up at Kamia. "I cant except this. It's to pretty and not me to except." Kamia shook her head and put the necklace on her. "Trust me Kagome. I want you to have it. No matter what I will not take it back."

Kagome's just shook her head and left it at that. No sooner had the necklace been put on, Kagome's transport came. Kagome's jaw dropped when she saw it. It was silver and light blue with two pure white horses that had deep dark blue eyes and wings on them. Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. She turned to Kamia. "How can I ever thank you. You have made this night better then anything else." Kamia handed Kagome her mask and smiled at her. "You deserve this night my dear. You deserve it more than anything." Rin smiled at Kagome and hopped up into the driver's seat and grabbed the rope that was attached to the horses.

"You must be going Kagome. Time is ticking and I know a certain prince that is waiting for your arrival." Kagome looked at her with a questioned look but didn't ask. Kagome got into the carriage and looked back to Kamia. The carriage headed off into the night and Kagome watched as Kamia disappeared into the night. Kagome turned around and sat back. 'This must be a dream. I have never had anything this good happen to me before.' Kagome smiled and enjoyed the ride all the way to the castle and couldn't stop think on how perfect this night will be.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Ball

Chapter 6: The Ball

Kagome kept thinking about everything that had happen. 'I still can't believe she would do all this for me. Why? No one has ever been this nice to me except Sesshomaru.' Kagome was snapped out of her thoughts as the carriage pulled up in front of the castle.

Kagome stepped out of the carriage and looked around. The guards at the door just stared at her beauty. They had never seen anyone so beautiful. Kagome turned and headed up the stairs. The guards bowed to her and welcomed her into the ball. Kagome was getting stares from everyone in the palace. No one recognized who she was due to the beauty and the mask she wore. Kagome felt like she was walking on water and smiled to herself.

Sesshomaru was talking to some of the men at the ball when he felt a new presence at the ball. He turned to see who had just walked in and stopped in searching when he saw the most beautiful girl walk down the steps. He kept staring at her. 'Who is this strange woman. She is so beautiful. Mother help me. Is she the one? The one I seek.' Sesshomaru was snapped out of his thoughts when she walked up to him and bowed. "My lord." Sesshomaru bowed back to her.

Kagome went to turn and head away, but was stopped when he lightly grabbed her hand. The music started playing and Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru. "May I have this dance my lady?" Kagome smiled with a little blush on her cheeks. "Yes my lord you may." Sesshomaru took Kagome out to the floor and turned to her and grabbed her hands and started to dance. He looked into her eyes and saw the mysterious blue that he saw in Kagome's eyes. 'She is the one. I know it.' They continued to dance and the whole time nether one took their eyes away from each other.

Kagome look Sesshomaru deep into his eyes. 'I wonder if he realizes it is me. Gods let this night go well for me.' Kagome enjoyed being swing around in the arms of the man she loved so much.

Little did Kagome know two eyes stayed glued to her the whole time she was there. "Mother can you believe this woman. I mean she thinks she is all that because she is better dressed and prettier then everyone else in here." "Calm yourself Kikyou. You will be better then her I promise you. You already have high advantages. Besides there is something very funny going on here tonight and it started when she walked in."

Kagome knew that her stepmother and sister where here, but didn't want to think on it for this night was special. They twirled and flew across the floor like to perfect lovers. The music slowed down to a stop and the couples bowed to each other. Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand and lead her out the door into the kingdom garden.

Sesshomaru turned and looked into Kagome's eyes. He was lost by the beauty of the like he had Kagome's. "Who are you? Why do you hide from me?" Kagome turn and looked away. "I don't know if I can sow you my face. I am afraid of what you shall see." Kagome walked a few feet away. Sesshomaru grab her arm lightly and turned her to him. "I care not what you look like." He reached up and removed her mask to reveal a beautiful face of glory.

Kagome turned around to hide herself. Sesshomaru reach his arms around her shoulders and held her. He bent inward and whispered into her ear. "Kagome you need not hide from me. You are so beautiful and not even the gods could make me choose any other girl other than you." Kagome turned around and looked up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pulled back some hair out of her face and lightly stroked her cheek. Kagome leaned into his hand and smiled softly. He lightly tilted her head up and kissed her lips lightly. Kagome about melt in the spot she stood. He lightly licked her lips asking to enter and slowly she opened her mouth and let him enter her mouth taking in the sweet taste.

Kagome lightly moaned as they continued to kiss. Nothing was more pleasant or better then the one she loves kissing her. Sesshomaru thoughts left him and all he could think about was Kagome and her sent.

Sesshomaru stopped the kiss and looked at Kagome. The beauty she holds was so breath taking that he didn't realize someone was watching him or her. Quickly the spy ran back into the castle. Kagome smiled and looked away. Sesshomaru grab her chin and turned her head back to face him. He was fixing to giver her another kiss when a nasty voice was heard.

"You nasty bitch. I thought I told you, you couldn't come because servant didn't belong to royal balls." Sesshomaru turned on his heals and saw Kagome's step mother coming towards her. "Who are you and how dare you say such foul words to her in front of me." "I have every right. I am her stepmother. She is my servant." Sesshomaru turned and looked back at Kagome who was looking at the ground. "Kagome is this true." Kagome shook her head 'yes'. "How could you have lied to me so many times? I trusted you." Sesshomaru's parents came out and heard the commotion.

Sesshomaru turned and left leaving Kagome there by herself. Sesshomaru turned around at one point and looked at her. "You might want to leave and not return." He turned back around and continued to his room. Sesshomaru's mother saw what happened and was not happy with her son. Kagome walked away silently without a word but could hear her stepsister and Inuyasha making fun of her.

As Kagome walked down the stairs she didn't know that one of her slippers came off. All she could do was cry. Her heart had been broken and was now looked upon as a dirty wench. She hurried home and got undress and hid the dress and everything else. She started doing some stuff around the house trying to forget the night events that had happened and only how it could have been great.

Sesshomaru came down when the party was over. Sesshomaru's father looked at him and saw nothing but the same cold expression as always. "I will go with who you want me to." With that Sesshomaru turned around and started to leave, when his father stopped him. "You did a good thing to night by telling her to leave and never return. You will make a good lord after all. I mean we don't need servant blood running thought the family line." Sesshomaru glared at his father and left with out another word.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Chapter 7: The Meeting

(In a dark lit room)

"Here is the contract and money for the girl. The contract agrees that you owe no money and everything will be returned for a price that is already paid." "Good, when can I expect you there to get her?" "In the morning and make sure she wears this. After all I can't have her look like trash, now can I?" "We will await your arrival tomorrow."

(6 am back at the house)

Kaede looked at Kikyou. "How can you guys do this? You will receive no honor in this." "You bitch don't you understand, I care not for Kagome. She lost her family and is nothing more then junk. Mother was only waiting for the right chance to give her away and what better yet then to sell her so we own no more money. I will have my royalty in a bag soon and well you will just have to deal. Besides there is more to my plans then you know little sister and part of it deals with you and where your place will be." Kikyou left to her room.

Kaede looked in shocked and ran away to the forest to the place where she saw Sesshomaru and Kagome nights before. When she got there all she could do was throw rock in the water being nothing more then pissed at the night's event. "I curse you fate for the life in which you have lead my stepsister. How could you be so cruel and mean to her? All she ever did was love and help the needy and you treat her like a pile of shit." Kaede fell to the ground crying.

Little did she know she was being watched from the trees by Rin and Kamia. Kamia stepped out of the trees and came over to Kaede and put a hand on her shoulder. Kaede jumped and fell into the water. When she came up and looked up she saw the most beautiful woman anyone could have ever seen. "Who are you, if I may ask?" The woman smiled and offered out her hand to help Kaede out of the pond. "I was once a noble woman everyone one once knew. I was also a mother of the finest prince everyone wants."

Kaede looked confused for a moment but pondered the words the kind woman said. "You are a queen then are you not?" replied Kaede. "Yes, I was a queen." "Then you must be the soon to be lords mother. I can tell, you both have the same eyes and he takes well after your beauty." Kamia Smiled gracefully. "That is so, but I am afraid my son does not have all the beauty I have, for you see Kagome was shunned away by him, so I fear his heart is not as lovely as mine. For if it was he would have except her and recognized the necklace in which I gave to Kagome."

Kaede sat puzzled. "The necklace?" "Yes my dead child, it was a gift from his father that let all know that the lady wearing it was the most treasure of all and of high ranking status, even in death it was never taken off. That was the only thing that let me know I was still of importance to my lord, even though he broke my heart when he fell in love with one of our servants. I remember the night she stole the necklace and half her body burned because of it. My lord came to see what the fuss was and saw the burn marks on her and in a tone I knew all to well he said 'this necklace is not meant for human blood to touch, but for the most important lady of the lands to wear in honor.' She gave me the most evil look and after that night did what ever she could to hurt me and she did when I saw the mating mark on her neck that only a demon leave when he claimed a mate. It broke my heart to death to see that mark on her and I explained to my son about it and told him that once he marks a mate that is his mate for life and no other shall take a place, for if you do mark another then you shall live your life no greater then that of your father. That is why his father favors Inuyasha more." Kaede shook her head. "Then why did he treat Kagome the way he did if he loved her?" "I do not know child. I do know though he must be punished for hurting her heart. That is why I am somewhat glad she is being sold to Naraku. It will help in our punishment for my son." Kaede nodded her head and Kamia had Rin come over and discussed the plan.

(Back at the house later in the morning)

Kagome awoke to her stepmother shaking her awake. "About time you woke up. Now hurry and put this on. You don't want to be late for your meeting." Kagome sat up and looked at her stepmother with a questionable look as to what she was talking about. Yura didn't say anything else but left the room.

Kagome got out of bed and looked at the garment that was handed to her. It was a black mini Kimono. It had red designs on it with no sleeves. She also noticed there was slits on each side of the Kimono. Kagome also notice a set of jewelry with it that was silver with red designs on it to match the Kimono. Kagome didn't question what was being asked of her but decided to listen and get dressed.

The kimono went down barely mid thigh with the slit going all the way up the thigh to her hips. Also she notice that there was an oval shape cut in the back of the Kimono. She then started putting on the jewelry one piece at a time so she could examine each piece. The bracelet went around her wrist that had a chain and ring connected to it that went around her middle finger. There were two anklets that jingled and only one had a chain that went to a toe ring. Only one earring was with the jewelry set that went into her ear and had a clip that went up to the tip of her ear. The necklace was a black choker with silver and red design all around it.

Kagome turned to the mirror after she finished getting ready and looked at her reflection. She couldn't tell if it was her reflection in the mirror that she saw or another person because of how different it looked. She felt even more heart broken as she continued looking at herself. Kagome softly cried to herself wanting her mother and father back to fix everything that had gone wrong. She didn't like how her life turned out nor did she want to continue.

Kagome soon pulled herself together when she heard foot steps come to her door. Yura opened the door and saw Kagome dressed and ready to go. "Your finally ready I see. Come with me." Yura turned around and smiled and started walking down the stairs. Kagome followed behind with her head bowed down. She started thinking about the event before her. It wasn't like Yura to give her anything except nasty looking clothes to wear. Not to mention the smile and evil look on her face when she saw her dressed.

Finally Kagome got to the living room and saw two strange gentlemen on the couch waiting for her and Yura. Kagome notice the items around them that once belong to the house that she never knew was missing. Kagome started getting a strange felling about what was fixing to happen. She was so caught up in thought that she didn't notice one of the men coming up behind her. The other man grabbed her attention when he grabbed her arm.

Kagome snapped out of her thoughts and looked at both men who were now around her. The one man that had her arm started talking to her. "Please come with us and not make this hard." Kagome didn't know what to do but to obey order and walk with the man that had a hold of her. No sooner did they started walking they arrived outside to a cart with a horse attached to it. The man that had a hold of her brought her around to the back and put her in. He locked up the latch and smiled at her before turning and walking to the front. He bid fare well to Yura and started the horses on down the path.

Kagome sat back and softly started crying because she was leaving her home that was the last thing she had of her father and mother. She was scared to find out what will happen to her and only hoped that someone would come and save her if not end her life before it could get any worse.

(At the Palace)

Kaede arrived at the palace. The guards stepped in front as she approached the door. "What business do you have coming here?" Kaede looked up at the guards. "Please sirs. I deliver a message to the soon to be lord. It is of great importance and only I am able to give it to him." The guards looked at the letter and nodded. "Very well you may enter. You are to go to the royal gardens and wait there. Some one will fetch the lord and have him come to you." "Thank you very much my dear sirs." Kaede bowed and proceeded to the gardens. The guards fetched a servant to go and get lord Sesshomaru.

Kaede entered the gardens and was amazed at its beauty and of all the rare flowers that grew there. "Did you come to enjoy the gardens or to speak with me?" came a rude voice from behind Kaede. She jumped and turned around quickly. "I am sorry mi lord; I was taken in by the beauty." "Why are you here?" "I was sent by an important person to deliver a message." "I care not for the bitch Kagome and what she has to say with her pleas of forgiveness. She lied to me and…" "EXCUSE ME! I WAS NOT SENT HERE BY HER WITH THIS LETTER. I WAS SENT HERE BY ANOTHER PERSON OF IMPORTANCE FAR GREATER THEN YO! Now here is the letter please read." Sesshomaru was in shock at the human before him. He had never had a human so boldly stand up to him, interrupt while shouting at him. Sesshomaru rudely grabbed the note from her. The letter read:

Dear Sesshomaru,

I know of what you did and what happened at the ball the other night. It was of rudeness just like that of your father of what you did. I wish to speak with you in private in your mother's secret garden. Do bring with you the person in which delivered this message to you and only that person.

Secret Person

Sesshomaru looked up at Kaede. "What is this?" "It is a letter sir." "I know that. What trickery is this?" "It is not trickery sir but something you must obey or else pay for disobeying." "No one knows of my mother garden except me. So what are you playing at?" "I am not sir. I am just obeying what I was told to do." "Fine then lets go. Quickly though so no one see us."

Sesshomaru walked quickly to part of the fence that looks like it was damaged by something hitting it. Kaede walked as fast as she could to keep up. She followed Sesshomaru thru the gate and up and covered path to his mother sacred garden. When Sesshomaru arrived he saw his mother's tomb in a mysterious glow. "What witch craft is this that you are playing?" "No witch crafts my lord." Sesshomaru walked closer to the stone and touched it. As soon as his hand came in contact and light emitted and there stood his mother in her form she appeared to Kagome in. Sesshomaru bow to his mother as soon as he recognized her. "Mother." He whispered as he kept his head down.

Kamia looked at her son. "I love you my son but you discus me." Sesshomaru looked up at his mother. "Excuse me." "You heard me. You are acting just like that bastard of a father. She loves you and didn't want to let you know how she was being treated at her house for she was scared of loosing you." Sesshomaru looked away. "How dare you call me my father." "Sesshomaru what do you want me to say. That is the same way your father treated me when I couldn't give him anymore children because of the damages he gave me for it. You don't want to believe it but it is the truth. I never told you for you where young and your father needs not to be killed." Sesshomaru got up off the ground and turn away. "You still love her?" With defeat he caved in. to his knees he feel in shame.

(Earlier That Day)

'I feel so sick. Those eyes. Her voice. By the gods why? She lied to me, but still loved me in ways I have seen none other and could comply with her since I knew her father. Do I love her is that why I feel like this? What to do?' Sesshomaru paced back and forth in his in his studies. He knew in a few hours he was to meet his father and discuse the ritual arrangement with the mate of his choice for him. "Curse my blood line." "Um…. Lord Sesshomaru…" "I take it my father is ready?" "Um no my lord… there is a messenger here to see you. She said it was of importance and she only need to see you." Sesshomaru walked past and to the entrance hall.

(Back At the Gardens)

"I need her back mother. I can't stand to feel this way." Kamia looked at her son with sadness. "I can help but only as a test to see if you truly care for her. By the five gods and goddess that is all they will let me do to help. They have the path set, but you must go after you leave here for if you see your father the path will clear and she will be lost forever." "I don't know if she will forgive me." "The go and see." Sesshomaru looked at his mother and smiled. "I love you." "I love you too my son." Kaede bowed. Sesshomaru left the gardens and went to the stables and ready a horse. He got up and walked out of the stables and headed on down the road and past the gates to the victory of finding his Kagome. 'Hopefully I am not too late. Hold on Kagome I am coming.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Test Begins

Chapter 8 The Test Begins

Sesshomaru made it to the forest on his horse before anyone could let the lord know of his disappearance. He knew that he would be lost soon because he never left town without an escort. 'How will I know the next way to go? Everything looks the same and I see nothing of difference here.'

Suddenly without notice a little girl popped out in front of Sesshomaru's horse. His horse took fright and threw Sesshomaru off and ran back to the castle. Sesshomaru stood dusting his pants off grumbling at the girl. "You better have a good reason for being so careless in your action girl?" Sesshomaru revealed no aggravation in his voice though he did want to tear at her.

The little girl looked up at Sesshomaru with her deep blue eye. Sesshomaru looked down at her and into her eyes. Her eyes where like heaven and made him feel the same warmth all over his body like Kagome's. He shook his head and notice the little girl run into the woods to his left. He suddenly felt this weird push against his leg wanting to follow her. He suddenly turned and ran after the little girl.

When he caught up with her he looked around his surroundings. Everything looked so weird. Not like a normal open area in the woods. He saw a small house with smoke coming from the chimney. He looked down at the little girl who pointed to the door. He couldn't figure out what was going on. "What am I suppose to do? What is going on here?" he had so many more questions behind those. "All I can do is show you the door. You must take the first step." He still didn't get it, but when he heard the little girl spoke, she spoke like an angel in harmony.

The little girl once more pointed to the door and looked at him. Sesshomaru looked back at the door and recalled what the girl had said. 'Show you the door, I take the first step.' Sesshomaru looked at the girl once more and notice her eye had change to another soft set of eyes that reminded him of his mothers. He took the first step and kept walking towards the door. When he looked back he noticed she was gone.

Sesshomaru looked at the carvings on the door. He grabbed the handle and when to open the door but came to find it locked. He growled in frustration, but notice the suddenly the carvings on the door started glowing. Suddenly they looked more and more like a riddle and the carvings suddenly turned into words.

_Riddle_

_To you, rude would I never be,  
though I flag my tongue for all to see._

Sesshomaru thought on the words on the door. 'Hmm… for a riddle to be on a door is must the key to unlock it. I was never good at these things. Inuyasha was though.' Sesshomaru tapped his foot lightly thinking on the words. 'Okay so it is talking about a certain person not being rude to another. Also they let their tongues hang for people to see. Well humans don't let their tongues show, but animals do, and only very few are ever rude to another.' It finally came to him what the answer was. "It's a dog." Suddenly he heard the door unlock and slightly open.

Sesshomaru opened the door and stepped through. All he saw was a table in the middle of the room. On this table he saw one picture and a headdress. The picture was of a man he knew all to well as Kagome's father a man worthy of a title he held. The head dress he examined in more detail. When he saw he middle of it with the heart and black dragon charm hanging form it he remembered to well that it was the headdress that she was wearing. He thought back to that horrid night that he himself caused. "I wonder what her father would have thought if he were there that night and saw upon the way I treated her."

Sesshomaru picked up the picture and examined it. He noticed a carving on the back of the picture. I was a picture of the charm that was on the headdress and a symbol of the crescent moon that was on his forehead. He didn't understand the meaning of it but put the headdress in a pocket. He looked around but nothing else was drawing attention to itself. Then out of no where their appeared the man he thought was gone forever. "So you broke her heart and you forget your young training. I have you not learned anything. You act just like your father and now you are trying to fix something you don't know if it will work." Sesshomaru turn to the man talking. "I guess I never took into consideration all of your training Sir Adrin. I was a fool and to think that now I am being tested to see if I truly love her."

Adrin looked at Sesshomaru. "The question though that is still at

Hand, is do you love her?" "If I didn't I wouldn't be here right now going through these test trying to find her." "That is not necessary love Sesshomaru. Love is something far more sacred. I thought I found it with Kagome's stepmother but in the end I come to find out all she wanted was my possessions and money. The only love I ever had was with her real mother. Even after she passed I still saw her in Kagome and cherished that more. I never wanted Kagome to end up in the life she did, but because I married that woman, it was her choice weather to keep Kagome or let her live with her relatives and she used that choice to her advantage and that is how Kagome ended up where she did. I would have never done that to her."

Sesshomaru thought on Adrin's words. It was hard for him to admit he had not truly understood love. He did know one thing though he had to find her and he had to understand what it truly meant to love. "Tell me what am I to do to prove myself to her. I mean the picture is of you with a drawing on the back and her headdress she wore to the ball. Is there a meaning to this or a clue?" "A clue yes. You will have two more test to go thru before you find her. They will be harder, but in the end they will all be put together and you will understand and prove to Kagome what true love is. That is all I can tell you." Sesshomaru nodded. "I understand."

Adrin turned to the back door and opened it. "This is the start on the next part of your path." Sesshomaru started walking. When he got to the door he turned to Adrin. "I never told you before father sent you away never to come back to train me, but thank you." With that Sesshomaru left out the door and started back on the path again. Adrin smiled and watched him leave until he was out of sight. "I know you will understand soon Sesshomaru and I hope you can give my daughter what she lost when she lost me." Adrin disappeared into the wind. Sesshomaru followed the path hoping soon that something will help him know where the next part of the test is.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A Well Learned History Lesson

Chapter 9: A Well Learned History Lesson

Sesshomaru walked along the path that seems to never end. He was growing impatient with this whole test, but knew if he ever wanted to see Kagome again he had to continue. Sesshomaru started thinking on the conversation he had with Adrin. 'He had only ever loved his wife and when she died I saw her in Kagome which helped him carry on and love her, the same.' He didn't understand. 'I only ever loved once and that was when my mother was alive, but why did I love her? What did my mother give me in return to lover her the way I did? Will it be the same with Kagome?' These questions coming to his mind started giving him a headache.

He suddenly stopped when he heard a boy's laughter in the distance. He looked through the bushes and saw a small boy dancing in the open. He was young and had the same kind of hair Kagome did. Sesshomaru came out from behind the bushes and started slowly walking towards the little boy. The boy suddenly stopped when he saw the tall, long hair demon walk towards him. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to run but he couldn't make his body do so. Sesshomaru stopped right in front of the boy and looked at him.

Sesshomaru noticed that he was frightened but didn't know what to do. "What is your name boy?" Sesshomaru said coldly as ever. The boy started trembling and crying when Sesshomaru spoke. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his response. "I asked you a question and I expect an answer." The boy started backing up when the demon spoke again. Sesshomaru watched him carefully and started moving closer each time the boy backed up. Soon the boy turned and started running for dear life. Sesshomaru stopped and watched the boy run off. He shook his head in annoyance. "Just what I need right now a chase. When will they ever learn there is no running from a demon?" Sesshomaru started running after the boy at a fast pace to catch up to him. The boy looked behind him and notice the demon coming at a really fast pace. With little effort the boy dashed off in a really fast pace to get as far from him as possible.

Sesshomaru stopped in sudden shock at how fast the boy was running now. In the many years he has lived he has never seen any human or demon, for that matter, run that fast. He knew there was something weird about this boy but he was going to figure it out if it meant the death of him. He smelt the air and picked up the scent of the boy and followed after as fast as he could to catch up to him. Sesshomaru was irritated by how far he let the runt get before he decided to catch up to him. In the distance he saw another house and picked up speed to get there. 'Looks like the same house I left. He didn't lead me in a circle to get rid of me. He will pay greatly for that.'

The closer Sesshomaru got to the house the more he noticed a difference then the first one. He also noticed that the boys scent lead that way. Sesshomaru however slowed his pace down until he came into view of the house simply walking. He got close to the door when a woman from the house came out screaming making Sesshomaru fall to his knee grabbing his ears in pain and agony. Sesshomaru let out a loud growl from his chest making the woman back off a little. He stood with a cold stare at the woman in front of him. All the woman did was give him the same stare back.

Sesshomaru finally got tired of the silence. "How dare you yell at me in a disrespectful manner." "How dare you chase my son and scare him you son of a bi…" She was cut off when Sesshomaru put up his hand. "I simply asked him a simple question of his name…" Sesshomaru was cut off as well when she shook her head. "And you expect a boy of his age to answer a man he knows nothing of? Are you nuts?" Sesshomaru look at the woman in shock of how she was talking to him. 'Either she doesn't know who I am or she has a death wish greater then any man alive.' "Listen here woman, either you don't know who you are talking to or…" "I know who I am talking to SESSHOMARU!" Sesshomaru was taken back when she spoke his name. She knew who he was but he didn't know who she was.

The woman looked at Sesshomaru and smirked. Sesshomaru still didn't understand until curiosity got the better of him. "Ka…gom…e?" The woman looked at Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow. "Who?" Sesshomaru shook his head. "Guess not." Sesshomaru let his hopes drop but didn't let them show. "Well why not come in and have a cup of tea and tell me about this person and why you called me by her name." Sesshomaru nodded and followed after the woman into the house. When he got inside he looked around at every detail the house and room he was in held.

Off in the corner of the house he noticed a small fire place with a lovely little fire roaring. The house was cozy for the size it was. He noticed that the table near the fire place had a tea pot and some cups set out. He sat down next to the woman who offered him tea. "So tell me about this girl. Do you love her? Did she do something to you?" Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow and sipped his tea before he started. "Kagome is a blue eyed beauty who was treated wrongfully in her life by her stepmother and now me." Sesshomaru lowered his eyes to the table. "I am trying to find her and prove to her that I love her and give her what none other has except her father for the time he was a live. I broke her heart over a stupid situation that I hardly knew anything about." "Hmmm… Sound like a major issue for you to be this far away from home looking for her. I mean if any male loved a lady like that then do what ever it takes to get her back."

Sesshomaru looked up at the woman before him with now more curiosity. "However I know it is not an easy task. I am trying to teach my son the finer lines to be a gentleman, even thought his father would have been better at it." "What happened to his father?" A moment of silence followed as they sipped their tea. "He was killed. No one wants to believe me that it was a set up murder but I know better." "I see." Sesshomaru set his cup down on the table and looked at the woman before him. "Tell me, how is it that you know me but I don't know you or that you strike me as someone I should know?" The woman smile softly. "You were young when we meet. You don't really remember because it was a major heartbreaking time for you. However you were happy to see me when I came to visit. It was before your mother had passed away but at the time your father started to break her heart."

Sesshomaru thought on her words for a moment. It didn't make any sense to him at all as to who she was. The only one he ever knew to be around at that time was Adrin. That was a few months before his father order him to leave and not return to teach any more. Sesshomaru hated when thing just didn't make sense to him. He couldn't stand the silence anymore. "I still recall not who you are. The only person I knew to be around at all that time was Sir Adrin." "Yes." Sesshomaru look at her with question. "Has it not donned on you yet that a woman living in a house without her husband and a son next to her is weird? How about how I know your name and around the time your mother started coming ill to her death?" "You could know that information from anyone." "Yes only one person could have told me or bring me around that you know and I know."

Sesshomaru thought on her statement one more time while sipping the rest of his tea. As he put two and two together he finally realized who she was and dropped his cup. "Your Kagome's mother." She nodded her head lightly when he spoke. "I thought you would have guessed I was something of relation when you called me her." "Oh by the gods I am so sorry Lady Aisel. I feel like such a fool on my part." "Sesshomaru I don't hold you to it. It was a long time since you last saw me. Come to think of it the last time I saw you was when you mother was with you taking her last breaths of life." Sesshomaru nodded. "You remember well." "I only remember because you ran to me crying hugging me close afraid of what happens from there when she passed. I remember it being five days before you pulled together and took it upon yourself to uphold your mother's last wishes and turn on your father making him regret his decision. It was right after Kagome was born." "My father never knew you were in connection with Sir Adrin. I was so happy that I still had some connection for a while." "We kept him from finding out until your stepmother saw us kissing two weeks after your mother passed. I came to see you and he forbid me to come in and told me that I was to never see you again because I was related to Adrin."

Sesshomaru picked up the cup and noticed for the first time that there was a picture of a dog and his crown symbol on the cup. 'Another part of the test I must face. I should have looked for the clues.' "So tell me what father had against your husband?" "He was afraid Adrin was on your mother's side for teaching you and making you who you were. Which was true but Adrin pleaded innocent. That he had nothing to do with your mother. Your mother worried your father would turn you into a heartless bastard like him." "I see."

Sesshomaru set the cup back on the table. Sesshomaru had something to ask that was bugging him. "Sir Adrin told me in the first test, that he only way he carried on and was able to take care of Kagome was that he saw you in her. I don't understand." Aisel smiled at Sesshomaru. "She looked a lot like me. From my smile to my eyes Kagome took after me. She was smart and caring like me no matter who was mean to her and never lies. As a matter of fact, had he lived, Souta would have been a lot like his father." Sesshomaru nodded his head. "I wish a lot of people could meet you two and know you like I got the chance to."

Aisel looked away towards the window of her house and noticed it was storming badly. Sesshomaru looked at her wondering what could have her sad looking. It couldn't have been something he said, he hoped in the back of his mind. "Lady Aisel is everything ok?" "I wish I was there for Kagome. I wish she didn't have to live like a slave to that horrible woman. I never wanted bad fate to happen to her." Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder if Aisel knew Kagome's stepmother on a personal note. "Lady Aisel… did you know anything of Kagome's stepmother?" Aisel nodded her head yes.

"Are mother were great friends and our fathers worked together for the knights. Yura was always jealous of me when we were teens. I was beautiful and a full demon. Yura was suppose to be at least half from what I was told but her brother was born full and she was born human. If I remember right it was a curse set upon her mother. Men loved me and lusted after me, while she got maybe one or two. We at first were friend until jealousy got the better of her. I tried to help her but she only slapped my hand away.

Finally at 21 my parents moved to the town your father rules. Even thought I left she still kept at me and knew of all I did. She was even more pissed when she found out I married Adrin and had a beautiful daughter who took after me in all ways possible. She found out I pregnant with my son and that was the last I heard."

Sesshomaru finally understood why her stepmother treated her like she did at the ball. Sesshomaru growled angrily at the information. Aisel looked at him and hoped he finally was able to lover her daughter once more. "Tell me one thing Sesshomaru before I set you on your last path to the last test before you reach her. What did you love about your mother that you see in Kagome now that you know more about her?" "They both had a Kind heart that can love anyone no matter how ugly or mean they are. Which is why my mother died because my father. He took her heart and in return gave nothing back but pain and she couldn't do anything because she loved him and wasn't that cold hearted." "You loved your mother because she loved you and you gave her that love back. You're nothing like your father and I can restfully say Adrin's and my job is done."

Sesshomaru nodded and smile at Aisel for the first time since his mother's death. "Thank you." With that Sesshomaru got up and walked towards that back door. Aisel followed after Sesshomaru with Souta close behind. "Take care Sesshomaru. Get through the last test and save my daughter." Sesshomaru nodded and looked down at Souta and smiled. "Just like your father." With that said Sesshomaru turned and walked out the door. "Follow the middle path. It is the one you take towards your next and final test." Sesshomaru walked off to the middle path without looking back.

Sesshomaru finally understood why he loved Kagome and why Yura treated her the way she did. The only one he liked out of Kagome's stepfamily was Kaede because she was the only one who cared and helped her in any way. 'She will be the only one who doesn't get hurt. Hmm… I might be able to find a place or someone for her within the castle as a reward for her kindness.' Sesshomaru snapped out of thought and focused on the up coming challenge. That he knew nothing of or what it involved.

(Authors word:)

Okay okay... New chapter... The more reviews I get the faster 10 will be up. With work and College it is tough to write but if I know more ppl want it then I will put for the effort and get it up.

I like to thank the ppl who reviewed my last chapters... However I am haing some trouble with 3RD and FINAL Test... So if you have a suggestion or part of something to help let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Kagome's arrival

Chapter 10: Kagome's arrival

Kagome was cold as she rode in the back of the cart. It was dark and the only thing she could make out was the shadows of trees. She didn't know where she was or where she was going but knew it wasn't good. She softly cried to herself praying to Kami that she would be free of this nightmare. It scared her to no end and the only person she had left to except her didn't care and turn his back on her.

Soon the cart came to a halting stop and Kagome fell forward. She lifted herself up to see where she was but only saw a light that lit up a door to a building. Kagome was some what shaky and scared. She heard some muffled talking but couldn't make out what was being said. Kagome sat back and waited to see what was going to happen next.

Soon a man came and let down the hatch. "Come with me. The master does not like to be kept waiting." Kagome came forward and slid out of the cart onto her feet. Kagome kept her eye on the back of the man in front of her. She didn't notice that two men joined behind her to make sure she didn't run. The man in front of her knocked on the door three times before it opened. Kagome was pushed forward by one of the men behind her.

Kagome notice the inside the door there wasn't much lighting so she couldn't observe where she was or see what was to come to her. She heard laughing up ahead and saw another door in front of them. Kagome took a deep breath but was ready to fall to the ground and not move. She noticed that as they got closer to the door the louder the laughing got. Kagome soon recognized the laughing and soon froze in fear when she knew where she was. She didn't have to go thru the door to see that Naraku was on the other side. Also she started smelling his scent and it made her sick to her stomach.

The doors opened as they came closer and Kagome notice the light was brighter in the room. As she entered the room she started taking in the fine art and statues that made up the room. Each pillar was a different statue. They looked like once great demon lords of the past that once ruled the land. The art work was of meadows and fields that she didn't recognize to be anywhere near her home. The ceiling was well painted like a beautiful morning sky with a few clouds but nothing that would make them seem dangerous.

Kagome was awed with the room that she forgot that Naraku was in the room with her. Naraku looked upon her as she enter the room and took in how she looked in the outfit that he had provided for her. To his eye she looked wonderful and mature well since he last saw her. Naraku smile at her and was happy that she was finally his without any interference. Soon she will be his mate in full and start giving him strong pups. He continued to watch her as she spun around the room looking at everything in detail.

Naraku stood and walked over to her. "My dear Kagome." Kagome froze in place as she heard him speak to her. She didn't know what to do or where to turn to for help. She was so caught in the detail of the room that she forgot he was there. She turned slowly and looked at Naraku. Naraku smiled at her as she looked at him. "No need to be afraid, my dear Kagome. There is nothing here that can harm you or stop you from being mine. So calm yourself and join me. You look hungry after that long travel." Kagome didn't know what to do or what to say. On one hand he was right she was hungry but on the other hand she never trusted him after the one night.

Naraku didn't wait for her to answer. He not forcibly pushed her along to the table to sit and eat if she wished. He set a plate down that contain meat, potatoes, and fruit. Kagome didn't know if she should eat or not. For she did not know if there was poison or drugs in the food to kill her or make her do things against her will. She just sat there looking at it expecting it to disappear without touching it. Naraku looked upon her and noticed she hadn't touched anything on her plate.

Kagome just sighed and sat back waiting for her death to arrive soon. Naraku leaned over and started whispering in her ear. "There is no reason to poison you or do anything to harm you. After all what good would you be to me like that? Not to mention I will get what I want in due time." Kagome closed her eyes and mentally started screaming and crying in pain.

Naraku lifted his hand to the guard at the door and motioned for them to come to him. The guard followed their order and ran over and bowed as fast as they could. "Please take my dear Kagome here to her room that I have had prepared for her and make sure the door is shut all the way. I don't need her running around the house trying to escape. Also send in one of the servants to get her food. I will have it sent up." Naraku waved his hand at them to leave. Both guards stood and walked over to Kagome and waited for her to rise.

Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Naraku had a room for her and was going to have her food brought up to her. It creped her out with everything he was doing for her and to her. She knew this wasn't the end. He wanted her to be comfortable but not that comfy. She knew that soon he will unravel his plan and she would be to late to stop it.

She stood up and proceeded to follow the guards before her. Both guards turned and proceeded out the door and to the stairs to take Kagome to her room. While Kagome had the chance she looked around while she walked to her room at all the art work and statues in the house.

The guards notice Kagome had slowed down to a stop. When they looked back they saw her looking at the one portrait that was the master's favorite portrait of all. It was a hand painting of her father and Naraku standing in front of the palace with the number one villain of the town head. Kagome study her father and notice him smiling with Naraku in the best job they ever did together. The guards walked up behind her and looked at the portrait as well.

"This is the master's favorite portrait in the entire castle." Kagome turned her head to the guard on her left. "Excuse me?" The guard looked at her and nodded that she heard him correctly. "How can that be? When my father let me go and to never return Naraku was furious with him. I thought he would never keep anything that would remind him of my father or even show him." "My lord was very upset that day but not to the point he would destroy the wonderful painting that was made for him by the king himself. Besides if it wasn't for Naraku's help, your father would have never gotten the man that you see the head of. It is my lord treasure of the entire palace. However it is the only portrait that he has of them. He destroyed everything else that day." Kagome looked back to the portrait and wonder what her father would say if he saw the portrait.

Kagome turned from the portrait and waited for the guard to start leading the way again. It didn't take long for the guard to understand that Kagome was ready to go to her room. They continued down the hall to the first but not last set of stairs. However as they started on their path to her room, Naraku stepped out of the shadows and up to the portrait that Kagome was just at. He looked upon it himself and smiled. "No matter how hard you tried to protect her from me she still ended up here with me and with the help of your little bitch too. How I wish you could be here so I can see your face. Soon she will be tied to me and there is nothing you can do." Naraku walked away from the portrait to his studies.

(Next Day)

Kagome awoke to some bird chirping. She looked around the room trying to remember last night. All she could remember was how tired she was when she got to her room because of how long the walk was to get there. She didn't understand why there wasn't an easier way to get to the room. She looked over to the table by the door and notice that there was a breakfast tray sitting on top. It seemed almost weird to her that thing would be turning so nice like he knew what Sesshomaru did to her and wanted to fix her pain but she also new better then to trust the man before her. As soon as she had the chance she would leave this place and start her life a new and never to trust another man again.

Kagome pushed the covers off and got out of bed to get the tray of food. When she got over she noticed in the mirror that she was still dressed in the outfit that was given to her yesterday to wear. She simply shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her breakfast and head back to the bed to eat. She uncovered the food and saw eggs and bacon with some pancakes. She poured some syrup on the food and slowly started eating. She noticed that it was a beautiful day out while she ate breakfast.

A sudden knock on the door brought Kagome out of her thoughts. A small woman walked into the room and bowed to Kagome. "My Lady I was sent to see if you where up and had eaten. My Lord wishes for you to dress in proper attire and join him outside on the grounds. When you are ready the soldiers outside will escort you to the location." The woman bowed and left the room. Kagome just stared at the door when the maiden left. Kagome got out of bed and walked over to what looked like a closet. The only problem was that she was only half right about the doors. When she opened the doors she noticed the clothes off to the side and the hot spring off to the other side.

Kagome walked in and proceeded to undress and wash before she got dressed in new attire. She looked at all the bath materials and saw several types with different scents on each one. She chooses one that was lavender and jasmine mixed for both her hair and body. She set to wash and relax while doing so. She light massages the scalp with the wonderful sent and scrubbed her body while she let her hair set in the soap. She rinsed herself off and got out and into a towel to dry off and stay covered until she found the clothes she wanted.

Kagome walked over to the closet part and looked at the attire that was in the closet. She saw all sort of colors until an emerald green dress caught her eye. The front part looked like a kimono that barely brushed the floor. The sleeves snuggled close to the arm and at the elbow flared out and hung down to about mid thigh. Kagome also found a pair of slippers on the floor under where the dress had hung. Kagome got dressed in a flash and slipped on the slippers. She walked over to the mirror in her room and looked at the hair accessories that where laid out. She tied up her hair with the emerald chopsticks that glittered in the morning sun light.

After she finished her hair she looked at herself and saw for once her beauty ring through her the mirror back at her. Fate had been decided for her and nothing would change that until the chance was given to her. Sesshomaru chose his path and now she must embrace the one she will have as soon as she leaves. In her heart it ached and told her this was wrong, but her mind told her other wise. She didn't for once know which to listen to. Her heart held out for a man who broke it but her mind told her to move on even if it loneliness. She let her tears fall as she continued to look in the mirror.

"Kagome." Kagome's eyes widen when she heard a whispering sound. She looked around the room to see where it came from. When she saw nothing she looked back into the mirror and almost screamed when she saw her mother and Kamia. They both smiled at her. Kagome cried some more tears. "Don't cry my love." Her mother spoke. "We have come to bestow some wisdom, to hold out on deciding your path for a few more days." Kamia added. Kagome nodded in response. "But why must I wait? Nothing will happen except more pain. I must leave." Aisel and Kamia both sighed. "My love we can't tell you anything. This will be the last time you see us for now. Just listen to Kamia." With her mothers last words both disappeared and Kagome was once again left alone.

She turned away from the mirror and preceded to the door to go and she Naraku. She opened the door and saw the guards waiting for her. She walked out and closed the door and waited for them to lead the way. When they started she followed close behind so she didn't get left behind or lost. She started thinking of her plan to escape the grounds but also started thinking on what Kamia had told her. 'I will wait but not long. I am tired of suffering by the greed of others. It will stop.' Kagome smiled to herself and held her head high. She knew it was a long walk to the bottom and had time to take in her surrounding and notice every detail that can help her escape this hell.

Kagome almost ran into the guard because she was to busy studying everything to notice they stopped. She soon saw that they were at the grand stair case. The guards at the bottom of the stairs open a door that lead the way to the gardens. The guards had started back walking again and Kagome followed taking in even more detail. Once they were through the doors it shut behind them and soon the wall separated and opened to the outside. Kagome saw Naraku standing in the middle of the garden looking at her and waiting for her to come to him. She noticed the guards stood aside to let her pass. Kagome took a deep breath and started her walk over to Naraku. She looked at every detail of the gardens and noticed that it wasn't going to be easy to get out of it. She walked closer to Naraku and notice he was smiling at her.

Naraku watched as Kagome walked towards him. He noticed how beautiful she looked and it pleased him that he will be the only to bask in it and have it. He smiled as she approached because he noticed she was calmer then before. "My dear Kagome, it is a pleasure to see you this morning." Kagome nodded her head but gave no smile back to Naraku. Naraku noticed her expression didn't change. "What did you want to see me for Naraku?" Naraku smile fade when he heard her voice in a cold tone that was worse then ice. 'last night she feared me and wouldn't talk and now she talked with frozen hatred in her voice. This might be little hard to get her to bow to me and take me as a mate.'

Naraku turned and looked to the sky. "I wanted to see you so you can start learning what it is to be a proper mate. I will not accept anything less of you and if you defy me woman you will be punished. Am I clear?" Kagome smirked at his request. "I will do as you wish as long as it means I am not around you." Naraku greeted his teeth and turn to slap Kagome. However when he turned he saw she had already walked away back to the castle. "STOP! I did not give you permission to leave." Kagome stopped and turn around to find Naraku right behind her. Naraku scratch his claws across her face for her defiance. "I will not be disobeyed. You will show me proper respect." Kagome looked back at him with blood dripping down her face. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Anything else you request of me MY LORD!?" Kagome's words sound like deadly poison to his ears. He waved his hand and dismissed her.

Kagome turned and walked back inside. Naraku stayed outside and licked her blood off his fingers. She tasted good to him but he also regretted scaring her beautiful face. He had no choice in what he did. She would show him respect or her life would be miserable from here on out. Naraku walked back to were he originally was and sat down to meditate.

Kagome shut the door and notice a female waiting for her. "You must be Kagome. Come we are wasting time. You will learn a lot in a short time and will be tested so don't slack off." Kagome growled at what the woman was saying. She noticed that everyone in this castle had an attitude except the servants and guards. The woman turned back around to Kagome. "Also for every time you slack off or fail a test you will be punished by the lord. After all he doesn't like to wait any longer then he is willing to mate you. Now come, your first lesson will begin now."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the woman and followed. No matter how harsh then punishment she will take what ever time she pleased. The longer she made Naraku wait the longer it gave her to make a plan to leave. It hurt her heart to let her body go thru this but she wasn't going to give Naraku the upper hand in have her and what ever else he thinks he will gain. Kagome looked at the first lesson before her and sighed as the door closed behind her.

(Authors Note)

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I thought I would add an extra chapter to this to give you the heads up on what is happening to Kagome while Sesshomaru is going through these test. I altered chapter 7 so I could fit this chapter in and it would make sense.

It is also giving me more time to think on the last test. I have had some good opinions so far. I am still looking so if any of you other have an opinion please feel free to let me know. I am hoping chapter 11 wont take me long to do and it will be back to Sessy and maybe really long because of the really good Ideas I have gotten from people. It will be a big surprise as to what happens and maybe a cliffy in there as well.

I thanks for the Reviews I got from last chapter. Please keep reviewing I love to hear from my fans of this story.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The End Of The Path And The Beginning Of A Fight

Sesshomaru noticed a room full of decoration. In the middle of the room was Kagome and a guy he thought to be Naraku. He looked hard as he listened to what was being said. He noticed that is was the words to start the mating ritual. He was to late to save his beloved for a torturous fate. Sesshomaru looked down to the ground and looked back up to notice there was a change in scenes. Next he saw Kagome giving birth. It was a painful deed to see but he notice in her eye she had given up life. He knew that it was only a matter of time before she passed on like his mother. One thing he noticed however was that the room looked familiar. He saw a man walking in with a smile on his face. "Aw how nice finally a male heir for my kingdom. That fool of a king thought that I would never attack this kingdom with his son gone and now nothing can stop my family to carry on even if their mother dies." All he was left hearing was laughter of the most sickening to the ears.

Suddenly Sesshomaru jolted awake from his sleep. He looked around and noticed he was back in the woods where he laid to rest for a bit. He sat for a moment thinking of the visions he was given. Knowing Kami he had no time to mess around. Time was short and if he didn't get to Kagome in time he would loose everything and watch a kingdom end in hell. This was starting to prove however more of being a pain to get through then a test of love. If it wasn't for the fact Sesshomaru loved Kagome so much and wanted her back in his arms he would not have sent out on this trip but when time came he would kill that bastard of a man.

Sesshomaru stood and started traveling once more down the last path to what he would hope to be the end to this test and finally end with Kagome in his arms once more. He did however look around and notice the surrounding change a little. It wasn't the same woods he was walking in just a few moments ago. It started getting dark, eerie, and cold. This made Sesshomaru's senses go on alert so nothing could sneak up on him.

With creaks and sounds all around and nothing sounding pleasant this made Sesshomaru hate where he was at. However he noticed that there was a cave up ahead where the path ended. He didn't waste any time, he proceeded through even becoming more aware. He looked at the walls however and noticed the picture and writing on it. The pictures looked familiar like it was a scene he once lived. As he went further however it hit him it was the time he spent with Kagome and the last time he saw her which was the ball. It pained him to think back to that night. It was part of her stepmothers fault for the way he treated her. If she was ready she would eventually tell him the truth of her past.

"So much tragedy happened that night to a worthless slave." Sesshomaru looked around to see where the voice was coming from. It sounded like the wench who caused the mess to begin with. "Who are you? You will show yourself to this Sesshomaru." The woman laughed with wickedness in her voice. "Why should I? The girl got what she deserved. Her mother caused me the nine kinds of hell. Now she is right where she belongs." "A place that not even you could be excepted in still. It seems as thought no matter what you do you will never be happy until you see your heir take her place in which she never will." "How dare you speak such words to me? You will never be able to understand you pampered brat." "I understand more then you know. You have to continue your jealous rage of the girl's mother on her just because she looks like her. So what did you do to kill her father so you could torture her and have your way?" "I never killed her father. I am innocent." Yura stepped into the light where Sesshomaru could see her.

Sesshomaru snared at her. He wanted so much to kill her right on the spot for lying to him. "You lie. You knew good and well how to get at someone who is dead even thought her daughter had nothing to do with it." "She looked like that bitch. It was her mother's fault my life ended in hell. Never once giving me a chance to show how great a woman I could be. Not to mention my parent giving her parents more praise for being full demon and successful. Even my brother got the same treatment. It's a curse to live this life when your family is demon and you're human. I was just as equal to that bitch but oh no I wasn't worthy because I was tainted for being human. I couldn't please my parents no matter what I did." "That is not her fault. Really you should blame your parents." "I did but it was a tragic accident they and my brother suffered." "You are one twisted woman. You deserve nothing but hell."

Yura laughed hysterically. "Young prince when ever shall you learn that once my daughter gets into the royal line that that is where I stop?" Her smile sent shivers down Sesshomaru's. "Your daughter will never be anything more then a princess worthy of nothing from my father but hard times and me to put up with." "Who said you would be a problem?" Sesshomaru smiled. "Because pathetic woman I am not stupid like you or your family and if you think you can bring me down then you got a major challenge on your hands now don't you?" Yura glared at Sesshomaru. She lung after him and in a fast movement, but was to slow for he moved. Yura watched him move but what she didn't prepare for was the wall she hit that was right behind where he stood. Sesshomaru turned quickly towards her and held her at sword point. "I told you foolish woman I am neither stupid nor pathetic like your family. I am one demon everyone fears no matter the strength. Now stay out of my way or your daughter may never make it to 'I DO'."

He turned and started to walk away. All Yura could do was smile and laugh at him. "We shall see little puppy." With that she disappeared into smoke but not in a known location. Sesshomaru picked up his pace to get out of the cave. He didn't care what it would take. All he knew was that Kagome was in trouble and if he knew better Yura was heading to her location to hurry the bastard or worse kill Kagome. Scenes started going through Sesshomaru's head again and on came nothing worse then a headache.

He finally however stopped when he notice a bright light ahead in the cave. He slowly approached with caution for he didn't know if this could be nothing more then another trap. As he got closer he noticed how ever that is was nothing more then a bottle, a dagger with a weird goldish red tinge to it, and a special ring that was last seen on his mother hand. He smiled as he picked up the ring and held it in his hand. "I do" was all the words that came from his lips as he looked to the ring and imagined how it would look on Kagome's hand. He couldn't wait to see her again and hold her, but the only thing that worried him the most was will she except him back for being the worse he has ever been to someone he loved.

He put the ring on his finger as not to loose it and picked up the dagger and bottle and put them safely in his clothes so they didn't cause any damage. He turned to look for a way out but noticed there was only the way he came. He started walking around the wall looking for a key, trigger, or charm of some sore to open to a new path. To his luck there was nothing. However a small glint caught his eye from the roof of the cave. When he looked up he noticed an opening in the top and saw nothing but clear skies. He angled himself properly and in a fast pace jumped till he finally reached the top and climbed out.

He notice thought once out that he was on the top of a very high cliff. He looked over the edge and noticed a huge valley that lay before him. He took this time to survey the land for a correct direction to go to find Kagome. However his search was short for he notice a dark, eerie, castle that looked out of place. He notice that there was a dark aura around it and a barrier that let nothing in or out. 'That must be where he is keeping her. Don't worry Kagome I am coming.' In a short moment you saw Sesshomaru and in the next wind blowing leaves.

(Naraku's Castle)

"Is she ready?" "Yes lord." "Good then prepare her. I waste not time taking her as mine." The servant bowed and walked off to go get Kagome ready. Naraku however was pulled away from business at hand when he sensed and all to know aura. He walked to the outside of the castle and notice Yura standing there waiting for him. "What do you want? You have no business here." "Hello to you too. I came to warn you to get the ritual started now. Sesshomaru is not far off and is on his way to get her." "Is that so? However will he break in to get her. After all the ritual will start soon and there will be nothing to worry about. As a matter of fact you can even sit here and watch if it will make you feel better." Yura narrowed her eye but nodded in agreement.

Naraku left Yura in the gardens and he went to prepare himself for the ritual. However to be on the safe side, he went ahead and sent a few men towards Sesshomaru to slow him down if not kill him. Nothing could stop him now he would soon be mated and stronger then any other male in the entire land.

Kagome was sitting looking out the window in her room. She had finished her lessons and now she knew that is was time for the worse part of her life to unfold. "I held out and for what? No one came to save me. I knew that this was it for me. I should have killed myself why I had the chance." She started crying as she kept looking out the window slowly letting go of the last hope she had.

The door opened as the servants came in and brought everything for her to get ready for the ritual. It started with her getting a cleansing bath that took a little time but not to much. She took a deep breath of her last freedom and followed after the servant who asked her to follow.

(Back to Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru sensed some men coming towards him that were not there to greet him in warm welcoming. He didn't have time to waste with them and pulled his sword. In one word he screamed and out came a claw like mark that head towards the men that came after him. As he ran past he saw the men lying on the ground in a heap of blood. His guess was right about were Yura ran to and in any case Naraku knew he was coming and was going to speed thing up even faster. He saw the castle in the distance and was almost there. However he knew better then to show up to the door it would only set off the alarms. So he got as close as he could to see what would be the best way to get in.

However as Sesshomaru got closer and into a hiding spot, he noticed that there was a barrier around the castle that only let certain people in and out. 'There must be a special way to get in and out. Something like a special word or item.' Sesshomaru looked and studied the guards around the castle to see what they all had in common that they were wearing that stuck out. It took some time to look over but finally Sesshomaru saw the item. It was a fancy bracelet that didn't match the uniform at all and somewhat stuck out like a sore thumb. He noticed that one of the guards was walking his way to patrol the area. This was his only chance to get the bracelet and disguise himself so he can get in.

As the guard came closer in one swift move, Sesshomaru knocked out the guard without a sound coming from him. He dragged the guard off into the bushes and proceeded to dress in the uniform and put the bracelet on. He chanted a quick spell which changed his appearance to look like the guard and masked his sent. He walked out and stood there looking around like he was patrolling the area. He noticed that a guard gave him a signal and saw the other guards going in. He followed pursuit knowing that it must mean that the ceremony was starting soon.

As he got closer he noticed that other guard paid no attention to him. He followed them to a garden like area which was decorated for a mating ritual. He was happy that he wasn't late. Now all he had to do was wait for the right time to attack. He noticed Yura standing on the other side of the aisle looking for someone to come in. He did all he could to not draw her attention to him. However he noticed that Naraku entered and stopped by Yura. "See I told you there was nothing to worry about. That fool of a pup won't show." "You let your guard down so fast. What makes you think he won't show?" "I sent some guards out to stop him. Now if you will excuse me the ceremony is ready to begin."

Sesshomaru was standing towards the altar where they would be at. He overheard everything that Naraku had said to Yura. He saw Naraku approach the altar and turn waiting for someone to enter. When Sesshomaru looked back to where Naraku was looking he saw Kagome dressed in what he guessed what the ritual attire. He watched Kagome walk to Naraku with her head down but he noticed that she looked up and at everyone. When she looked to him he flashed his eyes gold then back under the mask hoping she caught it in time without giving himself away.

Kagome was dressed and ready to go down for a new life. She took all the last breaths of freedom she could get but to no hope it didn't make her feel any better. They enter the garden but all Kagome could do was walked with her head down. However in the pit of her stomach something told her to look up and around. As she did she looked at all the guards and when looking at the one that stood near Naraku she noticed for a split second that his eye changed to yellow then back to a brown color. In her head she smiled but she kept her emotions in check as to not give away that something was different. She guessed that he was waiting for the right time to attack.

Sesshomaru watched as she stood in front of the altar not once looking at Naraku. Sesshomaru knew that the time was coming soon to attack but what he wasn't looking forward to was all the guards that he would be fighting before he got to Naraku. Suddenly Sesshomaru heard a familiar voice in his head. ("Don't worry my young prince. We are here to help you out. Focus on only Naraku and don't worry about Kagome or Yura. Get Naraku first then go after Yura and leave the guards to us.") Sesshomaru closed his eye in acknowledgement. Naraku started the ritual. Sesshomaru however looked to the sky and saw a glint of light which in his mind he knew was the sign to attack now. In a fast movement Sesshomaru pulled the dagger and stab Naraku but to his surprise he didn't get a very good stab before Naraku moved.

Naraku started the ritual but soon knew something was wrong. However he wasn't fast enough to move when he felt a stabbing pain in his lower back where he was stabbed but not bad enough he couldn't fight. Naraku turned and noticed that a white haired demon was standing before him. He looked around and saw all the guards passed out on the ground. Yura was in shock that Sesshomaru was standing right there before them. She didn't even notice him enter. Kagome walked slowly away from the altar as to not get hurt or in the way. However Yura saw her move and in a slow not noticeable motion followed after her. 'She is not going to get away so easy. If she can't be mated to Naraku then she dies.'

Naraku looked at the man before him and guessed that this man was Sesshomaru. "Well well young prince it seems you are sneakier and smarter then I gave you credit for but this is where you end." Naraku took out his swords and attacked Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru said nothing but took out his sword in time to counter attack Naraku's move. While they fought however, Yura slipped away and into the shadows behind Kagome. She took out a dagger and was ready to stab her when Kagome turned and kicked Yura in her stomach. Kagome was not going to go easy by this woman. She had ruined everything she had and taken everything she ever loved away.

All three spirits watched on as both pups where in their own fight. All they could do was watch for they had interfered enough with the guards being passed out. They hoped that their pups would succeed because if not all would be lost and there would be nothing they could do. The fights continued on with both sides looking like hell.


End file.
